


The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by clareggum



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareggum/pseuds/clareggum
Summary: Jaehyun looked at the moon too, and he found the encouragement he was looking for. This is the golden moment."Taeyong, the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Jaehyun asked.Taeyong looked at him, as if understanding what he meant. His eyes were shining."I love you too." Taeyong said.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

Taeyong shuddered as the cool autumn breeze blew to the south, leaves surrounding him moving gracefully like the movement of a paint brush gliding along a canvas. He looked up to the clouds, dark and quiet. The stars sit beside the shining moon, who looked like it was guiding and following him back home from the grocery.

As he embraced himself, he heard a rumble reverberate from behind. He quickly snapped his head towards the direction, and saw his neighbor, (and long time crush) whose groceries looked like it slipped from his hands. 

"Need a helping hand, Prince?" Taeyong asked, and Jaehyun took note of how he softly said his nickname. Jaehyun was awestruck at Taeyong's soft doe eyes, and his dry lips.

"O-oh... yes, I would love to have a helping hand." Jaehyun nodded and started to kneel down to pick up his groceries as Taeyong hurried to help the man. As Jaehyun checked if something was missing, he accidentally brushed his hand against Taeyong's hand.

He felt a deep blush creep onto his cheeks, making him look like a red velvet cupcake.

"Cutie," Taeyong murmured, and quickly stood up.

"Y-your lips seem dry, hyung. I can give you this if you want." Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, who was showing him a cute lip balm.

"Thank you, Jae." He then proceeded to put it onto his lips.

\--  
It was a pleasant walk. No awkwardness. 

Jaehyun thought of the unrequited love he has for Taeyong. Does the boy love him too? Does Taeyong like boys? Does he find Jaehyun handsome? Boyfriend material?

Will he ever have the courage to tell Taeyong what he feels? Oh, maybe never. Jaehyun thinks his love is insufficient, Jaehyun thinks he's not enough. Maybe he was not a good man enough, maybe he has too many deficiencies. Maybe he wasn't deserving of anybody's love. 

Albeit his view of his self, he wonders why he no one reciprocates the love he always sprinkles around. Is it because he's gay? Or is it because he is the annoying valentine boy whom they thought is so desperate for a partner?

No, he was just so full of love. He has so much of it to give. But it's for Taeyong only. 

Johnny's voice resonates inside his heart and mind. 

"Listen here chicken peach, if you won't confess to my cousin, sooner or later, you'll be late. Grab the opportunity whenever. Even if you'll get a rejection... it's love isn't it? Love is going through torns and thunders. Love is about trials and errors. Even if you get rejected, at atleast you have tried. Atleast you have lifted the words that you want to say from your heart. Think about it, bro."

He repeats the taller's words again and again.

"Love is trials and errors."  
"Going through torns and thunders."  
"If you get rejected, atleast you tried."

"Jaehyun, are you okay? We're in front of your house." Taeyong asked.

The said boy snapped out from his thoughts, and stared at Taeyong, then to his door, then at Taeyong's house that stood in front of his, then at Taeyong again. They're already here?

He shyly look down and scratched his temple, looking like a shy teenage boy.

"Thank you, Taeyong." Jaehyun said.

Taeyong smiled warmly, so warm that the wind got ashamed of his beauty. He ruffled Jaehyun's soft hair.

"Always welcome. I'll go inside now. Say goodnight to Sungchan for me." Taeyong said and hopped happily to his house. He ruffled Jaehyun's hair!

Jaehyun froze at his act but he managed to walk to his door. Before he can even grab the knob, his brother, Sungchan, opened it.

"Hi there chicken peach. I cooked pesto pasta. You're late for dinner. I have already eaten it all. I felt lonely, hyung." Sungchan pouted.

Jaehyun removed his shoes before he came inside, with Sungchan tailing behind.

"Sorry ChanChan. The line was so long." Lie.

"The line is so long or you're walking slowly so you can spend more time with Mr. Lee's son? Hmm?" Sungchan teased.

It's the truth. But he chose to be a rebel to his feelings and pretended it's not.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind, Sungchan. I'll go upstairs now. Oh and before I forget it, Taeyong said goodnight to you." The older said while putting the groceries in their respective storage, and then going upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Sungchan wondered.

\--  
Taeyong sighed as he found his dad sleeping on the couch again. He must've waited for him. It's only 10 pm, though.

"Papa, I think it's time for you to go to your bedroom now." Taeyong said.

His father slowly stirred from sleep land, and woke up to his son putting the groceries in the cupboards.

"Oh, yeah, haha. Sorry Yongie, papa was reading a boring newspaper and fell asleep. Oh look, I didn't even cook dinner for you!" His father said.

"It's fine papa, I already ate dinner. I'll sleep now." Taeyong said. No, he didn't dinner, he ate all the words he saved for his confession he has long been planning.

His father nodded and got ahead of him, slowly walking upstairs with Taeyong observing him.

\--  
10:59 pm. It read on Taeyong's phone. He opened the door to the balcony and stared at the empty one in front of his house, across the road. 

Jaehyun was still awake. His room is still lit up with light.

It was their drill, like, everyday. They come out and stay at the balcony until midnight, wishing at 11:11. It was coincidence at first, but as time goes by, they learned to wish together.

The boy stared at the far clouds, admiring the shining moon who was accompanied with the stars.

Taeyong always wished that he has the courage to tell Jaehyun what he feels. He hoped that one day, he may be able to lift the heavy love he has for the younger. He also hoped that one day, it will be easier to say it to Jaehyun. 

But how?

He's gay. What if Jaehyun isn't? He's scared. He has too many imperfections. He doesn't want Jaehyun to live his life making up and leading for Taeyong's flaws all along. He doesn't want to be a burden.

Sungchan's voice resonated through his heart and mind. He remembered how Sungchan urged him to confess to his brother already while he took out the trash.

"You better confess soon, hyung. Time is gold. It's fast. If you let the chance slip away from you, you might never have the opportunity to do it again."

"Time is gold."  
"If you let the chance slip away, you might never have the opportunity to do it again."  
"You better confess soon, hyung."

He quickly woke up from his thoughts and gave the man going into his own balcony with a side look, then going back to gazing at the stars and the moon. 

Jaehyun stepped out and at the same time, the autumn breeze blew softly, somewhat bringing a comforting atmosphere. He looks straight into the other's eye, admiring how it resembled the galaxy. It's disappointing how the other did not meet his mellow gaze directed at him, but somehow it is a desirable blessing for him for he got to stare at the sharp jawline and the features of the latter which can almost be compared to Audrey Hepburn's beauty back in her days.

No, that was not enough. He's the son of aphrodite. He's a rose that stood out from the common.

His lips itch, and this night, he has the indestructible strength to say it.

It's 11:11 already, and Jaehyun was brave enough tonight to voice out his wish.

"11:11, I wish I can confess this night to the person I love and I hope he loves me too." Jaehyun emphasized the word 'he', making it loud enough for the other to hear across the road which separates their houses from each other.

Taeyong heard it clearly, and as much as he didn't want to, this may be the perfect time to say it.

Grab the opportunity. Time is gold. It flies too fast. He only has 46 seconds.

"11:11, I hope I can confess this night and I hope he loves me too." He said without regrets, loud enough and stared at the moon again.

Jaehyun looked at the moon too, and he found the encouragement he was looking for. This is the golden moment.

"Taeyong, the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong looked at him, as if understanding what he meant. His eyes were shining.

"I love you too." Taeyong said.

Jaehyun was taken aback, but later on, he smiled. He motioned for Taeyong to meet him outside the house.

He quickly wore his slides and waited patiently for his moon.

Taeyong stepped outside, wearing his cute little cat paw slippers.

Jaehyun was in the middle of the peaceful road, waiting for him as he slowly walked to him.

He found his way home.  
He's coming home to him.

As he stood in front of Jaehyun, the younger hugged him.

"You love me?" Jaehyun asked.

"I do. I really do," Taeyong said.

Jaehyun stared at him with hope, tears glimmering his eyes.

"You know," Jaehyun said, and Taeyong stared at him with anticipation. His boba eyes stared right into Jaehyun's soul.

"I've never used the lip balm I gave you. And if I can't have it myself, then I would love to share it with you." Jaehyun said. Taeyong looked confused.

Jaehyun held the both of his hands.

"Put your hand in mine, you know that I want to be with you all the time."

Jaehyun puts his forehead against Taeyong, their hot breaths ghosting against each other's lips.

"Can you share the balm you have on your lips with me?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong smiled, but when he was about to kiss Jaehyun, the latter spoke.

"I think I don't need your permission. I can claim this whenever I want to, after all, the lip balm is mine." Jaehyun said and painfully slow, kissed Taeyong. 

His lips collided with his soft ones. Taeyong's small lips was slowly enveloped with Jaehyun's open mouth kiss, kissing him softly.

This was the golden moment they have been waiting for. It's the perfect time.

"You're all I need, the very air I breathe, you are home."

They stared at each other, breaking the kiss, before joining their lips again.

And 2 houses away from Taeyong, Johnny watched from his balcony, staring at the two kissing in the middle of the peaceful road.

"Finally. I can now sleep in peace knowing they're together." He sighed.

Sungchan watched from the balcony too, silently cheering for his brother.

"Finally. He is now free from the chicken peach curse."

Mr. Lee proudly stared at his son from the balcony too.

He's letting go of all his inhibitions and lets his rainbow color the world, along with Jaehyun. And he found it beautiful.

He called his wife, who was in Busan for a short business trip.

"Mrs. Lee, the moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Mr. Lee said when his wife picked up the call.

"It surely is, but it must be more beautiful if I can watch it with you." She said.

She blew a kiss to his husband, saying she'll go home tomorrow.

Everyone was happy.

"I told the stars about you, and guess what? Luna gave us each other." Jaehyun and Taeyong said.

The moon surely is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Liberating love and equal rights for everyone. I hope this short story also teached everyone that love is patient, love is kind, and most of all, it feels like home.
> 
> Until next NCT fics, loves!


End file.
